


Setting limits

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Setting limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

KJ flickers his tongue over Logan's lips, then seals their mouths together again in a deep kiss. He's in his lover's lap while they lounge in bed, and he's proud of himself that he's only squirming a little.

"Are you sure you can handle a week away from me?" Logan teases, sliding a hand up the inside of KJ's thigh.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much," KJ says softly, not even trying to be coy about it. "I'll ache for you all the time."

"Are you going to Skype with me or are we going cold turkey?" Logan asks, KJ's words settling some of the uneasiness he's feeling, the niggling idea in the back of his head that the moment KJ's away from him he's going to have second thoughts.

"Can you Skype me from Colombia?" KJ asks with a smile. "I would love that. Plus then I won't worry so much, because I'll know you're okay." For that moment, anyway.

"Yeah, of course," Logan says, fingers stroking higher, his own body reacting to the tease.

KJ shifts to get closer, then winces at the stretch of abused muscles. "Sir..." he whispers, his face flushing hot.

"Yes?" Logan stills.

Embarrassed as he is, it takes a moment. "I think maybe I'm really too sore," KJ whispers in a tone of confession.

"For what, boy?" Logan says, even though he knows. He wants to hear KJ say it.

KJ's face flames. God. "To have you inside of me."

For a moment Logan's tempted to draw the torment out even longer but instead he puts both arms around his boy and hugs KJ close. "I'm actually surprised you didn't end up too sore sooner."

Huffing a laugh, KJ admits, "I was. Just I wanted your cock more than I cared about being intact." He smiles and nuzzles his lover's throat.

Logan chuckles. "And now?" he teases, unable to resist. "You got sick of my cock?"

"Never." KJ grins and reaches between them to press his hand against the bulge in Logan's pajama pants. "I can show you how much I love it right now, if you want. Prove myself."

Logan grins back. "I'd like that," he nods, said bulge responding eagerly to KJ's touch.

Happy as a clam, KJ scoots down between Logan's thighs. He mouths his cock through the soft fabric, tracing the shape of him. Then pulls the waistband down to taste the crown.

"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, burying a hand in KJ's hair, nails scraping lightly against his boy's scalp.

God, KJ loves this. The weight of Logan's cock in his mouth, the feel of fingers in his hair urging him on. Bracing on his elbows, he takes him in as deep as he comfortably can, sucking with a little moan of pleasure.

"Oh God, you have the best mouth," Logan says, blowing out a breath, determined to hold out, his balls already starting to draw up.

The praise thrills through KJ, and he redoubles his efforts. Wrapping his hand around Logan's cock he begins to stroke, in time with the bobbing of his head.

"That's it," Logan urges, hips starting to move, to meet every drop of KJ's head and hand, his whole body tightening. So close.

KJ moans around his mouthful, his own cock starting to leak against the sheets. Sucking Logan off always makes him needy.

Logan groans again, blurting out another 'oh, fuck, yeah,' the words KJ's only warning before he comes, spilling hot and thick down his boy's throat.

KJ swallows all he can, coughing and smearing the back of his hand across his mouth. He rolls to his side, chin propped in hand, and smiles in delight.

"Someone looks like the proverbial cat..." Logan observes with a grin, pleasure still thrumming through his whole body.

"I definitely got the cream," KJ agrees with a laugh, and reaches out to tug Logan's pants back into place. "Have I told you that I love your cock? Because I fuckin' love your cock."

Logan laughs. "And what about yours?" he says, slipping down into the bed, reaching out to trail his fingers over KJ's erection.

KJ shivers with the tease, inhaling a shuddery breath. "Yeah, I love mine too," he whispers, nudging into his lover's hand.

"How often do you usually jerk off?" Logan asks, wrapping his fingers around the swollen flesh.

"You mean when I'm not getting cored open by you every few hours?" It takes effort to maintain his bravado when Logan is touching him that way. "Once or twice a day."

"So... how would you handle it if I said you weren't to come while we're parted?" Logan asks, rubbing his thumb over the weeping slit.

KJ whimpers, his cock pulsing with need. "At all?"

Logan nods. "Unless I change my mind while we're on the phone or Skyping," he says, starting to lightly stroke KJ's cock. "But no jerking off and no touching yourself except to wash or take a piss."

"That's going to suck," KJ whispers, but he already knows he's going to agree. He can't deny the power Logan wields over him. "Will you let me come with you when we're back together, too?"

Logan nods. "That'll be your reward," he says, tightening his grip as he strokes.

KJ gasps, beginning to rock his hips in time. "And now?" he asks, hope in his voice. He's so close to the edge he can taste it. "Please?"

"Please what, boy?" Logan teases, his strokes speeding up.

With a groan KJ manages, "Please, sir! Please let your boy come."

"Do it," Logan orders, drinking in the sight, the pleasure and need etched on KJ's features. "All over my hand."

KJ bucks into Logan's grip and lust explodes through his body. He's left panting, softly whimpering and reaching for his lover.

Logan wipes his hand on the bedsheets and pulls KJ in close, pressing his mouth to his boy's.

"I love you," KJ whispers, wrapping himself around Logan. "I love the way you make me feel."

"Tormented?" Logan teases, before kissing KJ again. "I love you too."


End file.
